


Finding Balance

by ShipwreckedPrincess



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, a little angsty, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipwreckedPrincess/pseuds/ShipwreckedPrincess
Summary: Kara has been breaking my heart these past couple episodes and I just really need to see Alex fix/deal with it.





	

Alex feels terrible. Kara has been lonely and hurting and Alex has been oblivious. It's not intentional, of course, a new relationship tends to consume the bulk of one's attention but still, Alex should have noticed. It's difficult to balance a time consuming, dangerous, important job with a superhero sister and a brand new girlfriend and Alex suspects things will get easier with time, that she'll find a balance somehow. Until she figures it out though, Alex vows to make more of a conscious effort to be there for her sister. 

The thing is, Alex adores Maggie. For the first time in her life, she's happy with a relationship. Alex sees a future with Maggie and she's desperate not to screw it up. Most people, the couple boyfriends she's had in the past for instance, don't understand Alex's utter devotion to Kara. Her tendency to put Kara above all else has caused problems before but Alex never cared about those relationships. She cares about this one. A lot. Maggie is endlessly understanding and she knows what Kara means to her. She doesn't hold Alex's loyalty to Kara against her, assures Alex she knows her heart is big enough for both of them and Maggie would never ask to take the priority in her life but still, Alex struggles. It's hard for her to believe Maggie is this good, that she cares enough to stick around when being with Alex comes with so much baggage. Maggie stays though, stays even when Alex is sure she'll run and slowly, the shadow of past abandonment abides. Slowly, Alex learns how to be flawed, learns she can't be all things to all people and it feels amazing but in the process of trying to be a good girlfriend, Alex momentarily forgets about being a good sister and that's not an acceptable sacrifice. Yeah, it's all about balance. She'll get there. 

Alex brings Kara a cupcake for her earth birthday and she goes from there. Kara looks sad, she looks lonely and it breaks Alex's heart. She tries to explain, tries to reassure and it helps some. It's always, always been Alex and Kara against the world. Kara has always had Alex's full attention and now that Maggie's in the picture, Kara feels a little left out, a little jealous and Alex can't blame her. Alex reassures Kara that she is and always will be the most important person to her even if she gets a little wrapped up in this new part of her life. Kara tells Alex she's happy for her, genuinely excited and she knows Kara only wants the best for her. 

It took a while to get the hang of being a big sister, it was a learning curve and there were a lot of growing pains but nothing has ever been more rewarding than being Kara Danvers sister. Alex knows this is just another growing pain, a hurdle to navigate and that she and Kara will be stronger for it in the long run. She feels just a little proud of herself, not for messing up but for not crumbling under the failure, for being just a tad more gentle on herself than she has been in the past. Alex thinks Kara might be proud of her too, once her feelings heel, once Alex makes this right. 

Alex starts with taking Kara line dancing and making a fool of herself. She starts with inviting Kara to dinner with her and Maggie because of course she wants the two most important people in her life to get along. She starts with making sisters night a priority again. It's all about balance after all.


End file.
